


Untitled

by deepspacevoyagers



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspacevoyagers/pseuds/deepspacevoyagers
Summary: A fic I'm archiving in case my Tumblr gets deleted. Not Moffat-friendly.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for the wonderful Claudia Boleyn on Tumblr in 2013, following one of Eleven's many inappropriate actions on the show. This piece has been edited and minor errors corrected, and was originally posted on my Tumblr. The last paragraph was also inspired by a doodle by Flypup on Tumblr :)

The smell of the tea was intoxicating; it was practically begging to be drunk, with its soft notes of cinnamon wafting through the air. The woman holding the cup of tea in question lifted it up and was about to have a sip when the TARDIS phone rang. She paused.

_“Martha Jones! How’s life with Mickey? Yes, in fact, I wear bow ties now. Bow ties are cool.”  
_

Clara smirked as she moved towards the exit of the TARDIS’ kitchen to hear more of the conversation. She and the Doctor had just finished adventuring on a planet called Kellicus Prime, which the Doctor had noted, was the best exporter of tea in the galaxy. Perhaps next time, they could bring along this Martha person too?

_“Martha, what do you mean?! Sexist?!”_

Frowning, Clara put the cup of tea on a ledge near the door.

She hadn’t quite thought of it, but Martha, whoever she was, made a good point. The Doctor had given her a smile and let her fly the TARDIS on its easy mode because she was a girl. She’d regretted not telling him off in the midst of her excitement. Also…

_“Have you been stalking me, Martha? Where did you find the time to find out what I got up to?!”_

Clara looked up at the ceiling and hoped that the TARDIS was listening.

“Could you tell me who Martha is, please?”

Instantly, a computer screen appeared on her left with a picture and a biography of one Doctor Martha Jones. According to it, Martha had accomplished much while traveling full-time, and was now a freelance alien hunter with a fellow former companion, Mickey Smith.

Suddenly, Clara had a feeling that she’d get along well with Martha - they’d have great stories to exchange!

There was a long silence from the control room. “Hopefully," Clara confided to the TARDIS in a whisper, "Martha’s words really sunk in.”

The kitchen grew warmer, as if the TARDIS was agreeing with her.

 _“I…I guess you’re right, Martha.”_ The Doctor could finally be heard saying. _“I do owe people an apology.”_

Clara grinned at this. “Could I hear what Martha is saying to him?” she asked the ceiling again. The lights flickered and she heard a woman end off with, _“Good, because Mickey has something to say to you.”_

 _“Mickey!”_   The Doctor greeted him cheerfully, but not entirely - Clara swore she detected a tinge of regret in his voice.

 _“Hey boss, don’t be too happy we called,”_ Mickey said, with an unmistakable tone of smugness. _“Torchwood managed to establish communications with the parallel universe. Rose and your clone are on the line, and have some things to say to you too.”_

_——————————————————————_

Some time later, in Pete’s World…

The Doctor put down the ‘phone’ that Torchwood had developed while shaking with anger, his singular heart throbbing madly. He took a few moments to compose himself (oh, how he missed Time Lord respiratory bypasses!) and then turned to Rose.

“This has something to do with that Moffat person I keep dreaming about, I just know it!”


End file.
